Kate
Wiek:'18 '''Dobra czy Zła:'Dobra 'Stereotyp:'Piosenkarka ''"Na horyzoncie widać już kolejne show, Zatańcz ze mną, kochanie, będę tylko twą, Popatrz na me trzewiki, wybijają takt, nie stój jak słup soli, dogoń dźwięk raz-dwa, Wokół nas tylko burza, ale tańczmy, kochanie, tańczmy tak długo, aż słońce nas zastanie." — '''Kate Denson, "Zatańcz Ze Mną"'' Wygląd Kate posiada kręcone blond włosy do 1/3 pleców.Z przodu Dziewczyna ma kręcone opadające na ramiona włosy.Posiada ona ładne usta pomalowane szminką w odcieniu truskawek.Ma ona ładne duże podkreślone eyelinearem niebieskie oczy oraz zgrabny mały nosek.Kate ubrana jest w ciemno-szary bęzrekawik z różnymi białymi wzorami.Ubrana jest również w niebieskie szorty oraz w brązowe trzewiki.Kate posiada wiele pięknych branzoletek oraz pierścionków,a także naszynik z koniem.Niemal cała lewa ręka Kate jest wytatuowana. Historia Jednym z najwcześniejszych wspomnień Kate jest dzień w którym śpiewała rodzinie piosenkę,której nauczyła się rano w szkole.Oglądała ich wesołe twarze i uśmiechy,podziwiając przy tym fakt,że tak prosta rzecz jak piosenka potrafi uczynić życie lepszym.Od tego momentu wiedziała co chce robić życiu. Ćwiczyła śpiew i grę na gitarze.Występowała regularnie przed lokalną publicznością nie ukończywszy 8 lat.Jej matka robiła wszystko by spełnić marzenia córki. Kate wygrywała każdy możliwy konkurs muzyczny,do którego się zapisała. Dzieliła się swym talentem ze wszystkimi.Po kilku latach zrezygnowała z konkursów,bo skoro ona wygrywała to inny musieli przegrać,a przecież ona nie znosiła oglądać smutku innych-to nie leżało w jej naturze.Ona chciała tylko wyrazić swoje emocje,podzielić się swoim szczęściem,dotknąć serc innych ludzi muzyką.Chciała by ludzie zapomnieli o swoich smutkach i troskach i poprostu się bawili,nawet jeżeli ten stan miał trwać tylko krótką chwilę. Kiedy dorosła odnalzała w sobie nowy sposób wolności.Kupiła starego pickupa i podróżowała nim po kraju poznając nowych fanów,zawiązując nowe znajomości i odnajdując nowe przyjaźnie wszędzie gdzie wyruszyła.Nie była buntowniczką-chodziło jej tylko o podróż,życie w trasie,zabawę z muzyką. Oczarowywała swym głosem widownię na festiwalach,a także śpiewając w ciemnych,przytulnych barach.Ludzie gamęli do niej niczym małe dziecko do matki.Jej autorskie piosenki o przyjaźni,miłości,rodzinie i domu napełniały serca ludzi ciepłem. Kate wracała do rodzinnego miasteczka tak często jak tylko mogła.Zawsze gdy wracała była witana przez wszystkich mieszkańców z wielkimi uśmiechami.Jej opowieści z podróży interesowały niemal każdego.Często lekko przekoloryzowała tylko po to by przypadkiem jakieś dziecko nie usnęło.Dziewczyna kochała dzieci,więc nic dziwnego,że często opiekowała się sierocińcem w jej mieście.Niestety niedawno ktoś podpalił go,a dzieciaki obecnie nie mają gdzie się podziać.Właśnie troska o te biedne,niewinne stworzenia nakłoniło ją do wzięcia udziało w programie Cechy charakteru *Dobra *Troskliwa *Opiekuńcza *Ciekawska *Przyjazna *Mądra Piosenki '' We're never gonna be apart"'' "Hey,Hey,my hearts beating when I'm hanging out with you. Why does my heart ache? When I hear you feel the same way too. Just like a Sundae. It's sweet everytime,I teach you something new. Is this by chance?Or fate? Whenever it's just me and you. Tell me,tell me please, Is this what I think or is it just me? Don't wake me up from this sweet,little dream. Where we'll be together,forever, We're never gonna be apart! Will it be okay? If I express my love for you this way? No matter,what you do or what you say. Where we'll be together,forever, We're never gonna be apart. We're never gonna be apart Hey,Hey, When I'm next to you,I don't know what to do... Why does it feel so great,when our eyes meet out of the blue? I really love the way, You write even when you don't have a clue. I wanna hear,You say the love I am felling is true. Shall I leave you be. Is it love if I can set you free? But even it is not reality. Let's be together,forever, We're never gonna be apart. How can I convey, My love before they fly away? I think about it all day everyday. We'll be together,forever, We're never gonna be apart. We'll be together,forever, We're never gonna be apart. Maybe we'll be never together, but forever you'll be in my heart." W sercu mym jest... "Wiedziałam dobrze, że czynię źle Lecz chociaż bardzo chciałam cofnąć wszystko to, co stało się Nie mogłam zrobić już nic Na końcu drogi czekasz na mnie dziś ty Nie lubię grać według zasad, więc cóż Wciąż łamię je, czas cały w dłoni trzymając stos róż To chwila ta, możesz mnie osądzić Bo me serce wciąż błądzi Podejdź do mnie i wygarnij to co pragniesz W końcu ma determinacja ciągle słabnie Choć już tyle razy mówiłam "przepraszam" Jaki cel w tym, gdy ciągle kopa zgarniam? Nie chciałam tego, lecz celem mym to było Ciekawość nad moralność się wybiła Zniszczyłam to szczęśliwe zakończenie krocząc za nim, choć dano mi ostrzeżenie W sercu mym jest... MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ Ciebie dobrze znam, a ty pamiętasz mnie W odległej tak osi czasu miłością zwałam cię Lecz z innym z klubu wyszłam, wyczerpałam limit szans Zawsze kiedy znów w płacz popadam, chcę byś przypomnieć jeszcze raz Więc tylko podejdź i wygarnij to co pragniesz Przez te grzechy, co mnie gnębią, ciągle słabnę To byłby koniec, gdybym mogła cię choć dotknąć Jednak skutki już zniknąć nie mogą Znów słychać ptaków śpiew, kwiaty kwitną też Przepiękny jest dziś dzień by w łzach topić się Dałeś mi rady Lecz chciałam zdradzić Wiem już, jak to naprawić W sercu mym jest... MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ Lecz poddam się dla ciebie MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ Lecz poddam się dla ciebie MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ MIŁOOO-O-O-OŚĆ Ciekawostki *Początkowo miała na imię Veronica *Lubi alkohol,ale nie jest uzależniona *Prawdopodpbnie jest aseksulalna o czym świadczy to,że chłopcy ustawiają się do niej kolejkami,a ta i tak nigdy nie miała chłopaka *W angielskiej wersji językowej jest dubbingowana przez samą Taylor Swift *Jest moją jedyną postacią posiadającą oficjalne nazwisko.Jej pełne imię brzmi Kate Denson *Obecna wersja wyglądu jest tymczasowa.Jeżeli ktoś mógłby ją narysować mniej więcej jak na obecnym obrazku(wraz z tatuażami,branzoletkami,pierścionkami i naszynikiem)Autor będzie bardzo wdzięczny :) *Większość piosenek będę wzorował na prawdziwych,a jeżeli ktoś chciałby posłuchać orginału,link dam na discordzie lub w komentarzu. Kategoria:Postacie Igora Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety